Wingdinger
by AMaskyBoi
Summary: Now on the surface, San's, Papyrus, Frisk and the gang are on the surface and after dealing with the legal part of registering 100 monsters as citizens, are all living happily. Unfortunately, old memories don't want to be left behind, and San's may have to open old wounds... Rated Teen for language and refrences
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All aboard the Undertale hype train! Yep, I played the game about a month ago and decided to write a little something for the fandom. My personal headcanon is that San's and Papyrus are Gasters sons, and since it's been virtually confirmed that San's used to work with him or was some kind of scientist, here we have former sciency Sans. Feel free to review or message me or whatever you like. Enjoy!

 _This is Wingdings_

Chapter One: Memory of a Nightmare

"Son, please…everything will be fine... just please…. step back from the edge."

His father's plea fell on deaf ears. His body may have been standing over the edge of the Core, but his mind was a million miles away, somewhere the flowers bloomed and the birds sang. He mumbled to himself, smiling manically as he stared past his father, past the doorway, past the flames and hellish scape of the collapsing Core. "It's a beautiful day outside." He grinned wider, his eyes burning with blue fire magic, a stark contrast to the purple of his father.

"Flowers are blooming." He took a step back. "Birds are singing." The heat of the core was on his back but Sans felt nothing but warm sunshine on his face. "On days like these…"

"Sans NO!" Gaster ran forward desperately trying to grab him. But he was too late.

"…people like me… should be burning in hell."

"Ah!" Sans woke with a start, shaking and moaning as a throbbing headache begin to work its way through his skull. His vision was blurry and his room looked faded and warped. Blue droplets of what passed as his sweat dripped onto the bed sheets. "Nghhh! Ah…n-not again…not again, not…" He stifled a moan and gripped his head. "The same dream…always… the same one …ahh…." He leaned forward fully, bringing his head to his knees and breathing through his teeth, clenching them tightly to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted was Papyrus getting worked up; even in the haze of his mind he knew that. The pain subsided as the minutes ticked away, as it always eventually did. Sans sat up slowly. The room was normal. No warped images of faces past, no distant sounds of machinery bursting and cracking. "I'm safe." He whispered it softly. "I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe." He kept repeating it. He always did after a nightmare, it reminded him of where he actually was. If he said the mantra enough he would begin to believe it. 100 "I'm safe's" later and he leaned back in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Breathing deeply, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small picture. It was an old photograph, but the shape of four figures could still clearly be made out. Sans gently pressed his fingers to one of the tallest. "…I miss you, Dad."

The pain subsided as the minutes ticked away, as it always eventually did. Sans sat up slowly. The room was normal. No warped images of faces past, no distant sounds of machinery bursting and cracking. "I'm safe." He whispered it softly. "I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe." He kept repeating it. He always did after a nightmare, it reminded him of where he actually was. If he said the mantra enough he would begin to believe it. 100 "I'm safe's" later and he leaned back in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Breathing deeply, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small picture. It was an old photograph, but the shape of four figures could still clearly be made out. Sans gently pressed his fingers to one of the tallest. "…I miss you, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: *Sorry, it's a long one* Well then, I am NOT updating regularly! I apologize, but between school and work you guys are going to get very odd updates. I'm going to attempt to upload semi-regularly; we'll see how long I actually stick to that.

Also, it's been pointed out that Frisk is probably a lot smaller than the monsters, so here's a very basic scale: Papyrus is about 2 feet taller than Sans, Sans is about 4 feet taller than Frisk, Frisk is tiny. I'm not giving set measurements, just use your imagination.

Anyway, I haven't got a beta reader so if you see a mistake I missed, just tell me! This counts as practice for me. Moving on, thanks to all who favorite, follow and review they help more than you think.

Chapter 2: New Home

The smell of pancakes and bacon makes its way through the door and I wake up slowly to find myself staring at the ceiling. If I'm smelling bacon and pancakes, it means that Toriel is cooking, and not my bro which is already a slight plus for the day as breakfast spaghetti is…not an ordeal I really feel like sitting through. Not that I don't love my bros cooking. Since we actually can buy fresh ingredients now his spaghetti has improved dramatically. I just can't handle spaghetti every day.

I turn slightly to glance at the digital clock. It's a pretty funny thing; a skull with the numbers in between its teeth. Asgore got it for me, said it reminded him of me cause I'm always smiling. Apparently he does this a lot. Yeah, you're probably confused with the change in perspective. Well, that can be pretty easily explained. I have, let's call it "approximate knowledge" of most timelines, even the ones that I'm only referenced in. Stands to reason I can "feel" this one too, right? Good thing too, because since getting to the surface, everything seems to be lining up. And not in a bad way for a change.

I don't even look up as I hear footsteps coming towards my room, I know it's the kid. It's a part of their ritual that if I'm not up by 10, they come and get me. Which is fairly often. I chuckle as they dive bomb onto my bed and try to give me a hug. "Alright, alright kid I'm up." I steady them and hug them back. Frisk. Yep there's a few different versions of them too, all a little different, most a little crazy. It's impossible to tell which Frisk is "real" because they all are. As real as you or me, right?

"Y'know kid, I can afford to sleep in on Saturdays. And Sundays. And Mondays and Tuesdays…" They cut me off by waving their hands and sign _Toriel made breakfast._ I nod. "Kinda figured, yea. Doesn't smell like tomatoes. Pap at work already?" Frisk nods happily. Gotta admit, I'm real proud of my bro. He was pretty adamant that he wanted some kind of guarding job, and after all the papers were filled out and everything was squared away, he joined the local police force. He's even taking online classes, and passed his driver's test with racing colors. Who knew he could drive? "Good to hear. You got homework?" The kid nods and wiggles off my bed to let me get up. Frisk is still tiny, and it's hard to believe that this is the human that single handedly liberated a race. "I'll help you after breakfast then, sound good?" Frisk hops a little and nods before heading back downstairs. I chuckle again.

Yeah, Frisk is an odd one. We have no idea how old they are. There's no record of them anywhere, and even after becoming our ambassador (it's partially in name only…. Asgore handles the eh…political side of things) we just kinda guessed. I put them somewhere between 10 and 13, Tori says 9, maybe 10 and Pap says 21. I don't know why. But hey, we got'em enrolled in middle school, and boy is the kid smart. In any case, we got them an Identification Card along with every other Monster in the underground, and Tori formally adopted them. I bought this big old house and now me, Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk all live together. Heh…bet you're wondering how I got the cash. Don't worry about it.

There are still a few things I pop back to the underground for. I still have my "shortcuts" after all. I'm mostly just…prepping. Just in case. I haven't talked to the kid about anything that happened; heck I'm not even sure if they remember anything since no one else does. I do though. It was fuzzy at first, like everything had been whited out but after writing down what I _did_ remember, the pieces began to make sense. And I'm willing to bet the kid knows something they ain't saying.

Still, life is working out surprisingly well. After the initial shock of "Aaah! Monsters! Run for your lives!" People seem relatively ok with us. The whole "locking-an- entire- race- under- a-mountain- for -centuries" thing was just kinda glossed over up here. Took me a while just to find a few decent books on the topic. Got some good information out of them too. But hey, at least I can actually shop without getting stared at now, and kids just love to play with Tori's ears. Asgore's too actually. Yup this whole little city is just picture perfect. I slip into my hoodie and look out the window. It's a beautiful day outside. I hope it stays that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hahaha…I'm back. Told ya I wouldn't be updating regularly.

Puns! I need those. I'm also not very good at them, and the internet can only do so much. If you have any good puns, please send them to me. I'll use them in the story more than likely and give you a small shout out at the end of the chapter I use them in.

Chapter 3: Off

"Okay, so if you have this and this-"

"Mmm!"

"No? You want to skip it? Ok…how about the next one. If you subtract-"

"Mmmm!

"Kid, I know you hate math but you can't skip every problem you don't wanna do." Like I said Frisk is pretty smart, but they can be stubborn when they wanna be. We're sittin on the floor in the living room around the low coffee table, which is currently covered in eraser marks and a few stray pieces of lead. As promised, I'm attempting to help Frisk with their homework with admittedly little success. I sigh and leaned back against the couch.

"You're making my job as a tutor real hard kid." Frisk pouted and crossed their arms, which I'm guessing means they want to stop. Typically, I would agree with them, but math is essential to life. Trust me on this, you're gonna _need_ math one day. I smile.

"Alright, let's try a different approach, yeah?" Frisk looks skeptical but I just brush away the pencil shavings and point to the problem their struggling with.

"You like puzzles, right? Well, that's all these math problems are, only instead of squares, triangles and circles, we got numbers. All you gotta do is match up the equation that goes best with each number puzzle. Here;" I write down the problem as simply as I can to show the kid what I mean and soon their smiling again.

"Mmm."

"Ready to try on your own?" Frisk nods and I hand them the pencil. In a matter of minutes their blowing through the worksheet. "Heh, good job kid. Guess all I had to do-"

 _Someone's in my lab._

The feeling comes over me like a wave of nausea and I freeze. _What the…_ Frisk is looking at me, frowning. I try to pass off my sudden tension with a shrug.

"Got a sudden chill in my bones, no worries. You finish these last few and I'll be back before you can recite pi." Frisk looks confused but I think that's mainly cause they haven't reached that unit in their class yet. I stand and head upstairs and as soon as I'm out of sight, I flash to the Underground.

Travelling through code is…less than pleasant. You get used to it I guess, but there's always a sense that what you're doing is wrong. Unnatural. But that's just my opinion. Course, not like anyone else I know can do it. Pap's has tried before, but only succeeded in tiring himself out. I land outside our old house and sigh. The Underground is dead silent, save for the sound of the river. Everything is abandoned, and it always unsettles me. I open the door and can't help but smile as I pass The Sock. Pap's tried to get me to pick it up before we cleared out for good and believe me, I tried but I think its cemented to the floor now.

" _Well, I guess it really SOCKED_ _it to me, ey Pap_?" I chuckle. One of my better puns. Stepping into my room I carefully open the side door and step into the elevator. It whirs softly as it takes me down only a few feet below the house, where our basement would be, if we had one. I inhale as the doors slide open. I'm not in the mood for a fight but I'll defend my work if I have too. I step into the dimly lit room and sense…nothing. Nada. There's nobody here. I frown.

"Strange…" I murmur out loud. I do a quick sweep. Nothing is out of place, nothing's been moved, and everything is in its normal state of disarray. My machine is still a broken down heap in the corner. I sigh and give it a gentle pat. I've been working on this thing for years with no success. But I'm not giving up.

"Soon." I tell it. I step back into the elevator and do one more sweep. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid. Too used to things going wrong. I shrug and head back up. I need to accept that life is okay now. The Underground is secluded enough that I can work on my machine without worry of an intrusion; not even its former denizens bother to come back. Mount Ebott is far enough away from where most of us settled down that nobody would willingly go that far. Even now, the only person who has mentioned having any nostalgia was Toriel. Which actually kind of strikes me as odd, considering she spent a good deal of her time in one area. Still, the Underground is like I said, dead. I don't even think any humans care to come here.

I flash back home-Home Home, not Underground Home-in time to hear chatter downstairs. Sounds like Papyrus is back from work, and Asgore will be joining us for dinner. Good, him and Tori need to work things out. I turn to head back downstairs and see something out of the corner of my eye socket, a quick flash of yellow that makes me do a double take. I glare at the spot for a few moments before continuing downstairs.

Interesting…

 **A/N:Ooh Spoopy stuff going on! Yeah, I don't know what's going on either, but it must be bad cause Sans is on edge…**


End file.
